It is not uncommon for automobiles which are used in driver instruction courses to be equipped with an auxiliary braking mechanism whereby an instructor, occupying the passenger seat of the vehicle, can actuate the vehicle brakes in order to avoid a collision or other problems when the vehicle operator, typically a student driver, does not react in time to operate the brakes himself. Such systems are typically installed in the vehicle on a permanent basis and can take many different forms. One such form involves a so-called Bowden cable which includes a flexible yet strong wire or cable slidingly received within an outer flexible sheath. The sheath is anchored at one thereof to the vehicle adjacent the standard brake pedal and at the other end it is anchored to the vehicle or to part of the auxiliary brake system in the passenger compartment. The inner cable is typically connected at one end to the standard brake pedal while the other end of the cable is connected to an auxiliary brake pedal in the passenger compartment. When the auxiliary brake pedal is operated by the instructor, as by pushing thereagainst, the inner cable is caused to slidingly move within the sheath with the end result that the inner cable pulls on the standard brake pedal to effect a brake application. This system requires a complex routing mechanism for the inner cable and the outer sheath so that a proper and effective pulling force is applied to the standard brake pedal during operation and so that normal brake operation by the student is not impeded by the auxiliary control system. Examples of prior art auxiliary brake control systems for vehicles are found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,647,414 (Nafe et al); U.S. Pat. No. 2,677,976 (Berman); U.S. Pat. No. 2,710,547 (Davenport et al); U.S. Pat. No. 2,720,121 (Holum); U.S. Pat. No. 2,814,212 (Garver); U.S. Pat. No. 3,174,359 (Rose); and U.S. Pat. No. 3,435,703 (Allgaier); as well as in Swedish Patent 9500107-9 (Hakansson et al) published Jul. 14, 1996 and in Swedish Patent No. 503,019 of Mar. 11, 1996.
One problem associated with prior art auxiliary brake control systems is that such systems are generally intended more for permanent or semi-permanent installation in the vehicle in question. This type of installation can degrade the resale value of the vehicle if the auxiliary control system must be removed prior to resale. Additionally, such systems are not practical for the average vehicle owner who might wish to provide individual driving instruction to a friend or relative in a private vehicle. In such a situation there would be no need or desire to have a permanent installation of an auxiliary brake control system. It would be much more desirable is such a system were available which could be readily installed for use and readily removed after use without requiring the aid of a professional installer and which would not result in permanent “damage” to the vehicle when the system is no longer required. Such a system should be available commercially as a kit of parts at hardware stores or automotive supply retailers for purchase by the potential user.